


Lovely Nightmare

by PaleKittenVoid



Series: Pastel Goth Izuku [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Delta Pokemon, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pastel Goth, Pastel Goth Izuku Midoriya, Pastel Goth Midoriya Izuku, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Training, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Talking Pokemon, What Have I Done, izuku has Two Moms, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleKittenVoid/pseuds/PaleKittenVoid
Summary: ‘You have a pure heart, but it is damaged.’ He said, ‘I will be by your side to save you from anyone who wishes to damage you further, including yourself.’
Relationships: Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke & Midoriya Izuku, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke/Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Hagakure Tooru & Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku & Shouji Mezou & Tokoyami Fumikage, Izuku & Emosquad, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage
Series: Pastel Goth Izuku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626688
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	1. The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Kittens!
> 
> This is instalment #2 of Pastel Goth Izuku. Is that my brand at this point? I have a lot of fanfics with Pastel Goth Izuku..
> 
> Either way- Enjoy, Leave comments and feedback! This chapter might be bad and will probably be redone later, but for now, its 6:30 am so yeah.
> 
> I will also be attempting to make art for this too. Not saying it'll be good but meh.

(Warning: Mentions of cutting & Suicide/Suicide Attempt)

Izuku sighed as he walked toward the forest. He knew he shouldn’t go near it, especially because it was this late at night, but Izuku had had enough. Today was his first day of middle school and they couldn’t even give him a break. What exactly did he do to deserve being used as a human punching bag?

Oh, thats right. He was born quirkless.

Worthless in society’s eyes.

Unworthy by every pokemon he’s come across.

An attention seeker and a liar by every adult he’s met outside of his family.

A burden and an embarrassment according to his parents.

He truly was the embodiment of Deku, wasn’t he?

He shivered as he walked deeper into the forest, it was well past 11 pm, but here he was. His parents had kicked him out for the night, again.

He wasn’t even sure what he did to piss them off this time.

Probably just breathed in their direction, or something.

He just kept walking, he really wasn’t supposed to be in here, but he honestly didn’t care. If he got attacked and killed, no one would miss him, that was just the reality of Izuku ‘Deku’ Midoriya.

Something caught Izuku’s eye as he walked near a very small clearing, it was a deerling, springform. It looked to have an injured leg. 

It would be extremely dangerous for Izuku to go near it, especially if its mother was around, but he went towards it anyway.

He had a few potions on him, he always carried medical supplies even if they weren’t for him.

He crouched next to the deerling who seemed to want to kick Izuku, Izuku ignored it and healed its leg, before standing up and starting to walk again.

The deeper into the forest he got, the less likely someone was going to find him when he finally ended it.

But as Izuku walked away he didn’t notice the deerling, nor the other pokemon starting to follow him.

As he walked deeper and deeper, more and more pokemon began to follow him under the cover of darkness.

They had never seen a human this far in before, it was odd and worrying. The psychic types in the area could feel the human’s despair. The fairy types noticed his lack of will to live

It scared all of them because many of the younger ones didn’t know what that entailed, but the older ones knew what was likely going to happen.

One of them wasn’t going to let the pure heart he could sense be snuffed out like this though.

🙤 · ┈┈✤┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈✤┈┈ · 🙦

Izuku stopped walking, he figured he was far enough in, plus was exhausted. He hasn’t slept well in… well, years. Insomnia and nightmares are one hell of a combination.

Izuku sighed as he sat down under one of the many trees around. 

When he was young he never thought his life would end up this way, but then again what child ever thinks their life will end up with them at a dead end?

Izuku reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a medium-sized pocket knife he stole from his Dad a few months back.

He looked at it for a moment, the gleam of the blade catching the light of the moon as it filtered through the canopy of leaves above him.

Izuku then pressed the cold metal against his skin, just as he was about to start forming the deep cut the knife was grabbed from him.

Izuku yelped in surprise and looked up at what he thought was going to be a person.

He was wrong though, crouched in front of him was a Gallade, but it looked different, it was a shiny. Izuku had only ever seen one other shiny and it was specialty bread for pokemon contests. So seeing one out here in the wild like this was a one in a million chance.

The Pokemon was staring intensely into Izuku’s eyes, suddenly it cupped Izuku’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

Izuku was very confused, to say the least. What was this thing doing?

‘ _I deem you worthy enough to be my trainer.’_ The Gallade spoke? _‘I have created a telepathic bond between our minds. I can speak to you and vice versa.’_

_‘You have a pure heart, but it is damaged._ ’ He said, _‘I will be by your side to save you from anyone who wishes to damage you further, including yourself.’_

Izuku stared at the pokemon in front of him. This… This was not what e was expecting when he came out to the forest tonight. Izuku wasn’t sure how to react, “I- Uh.. Okay?” Izuku stammered intelligently, “Can- Can I give you a name? Or do you have one already?”

_‘You may call me whatever you wish. I’ve had no trainer before you, so whatever you would like to call me I will most likely accept.’_

Izuku nodded a bit whilst thinking of a name before it came to him.

“Tsukiyokishi.”


	2. People Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Kittens!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Leave comments and feedback!

Izuku and Tsukiyokishi stayed in the forest for a little while longer. The two had talked about why Izuku felt the need to attempt to end his life, he went into detail about how he was treated by other people and pokemon alike.

Tukiyokishi nodded sadly,  _ ‘Unfortunately, the pokemon that live in closer proximity to humans, even if they do not interact, tend to pick up views matching your society.’ _ He said,  _ ‘The pokemon out here are not so quick to judge, however. Most of us want to be left alone or we are waiting for the right trainer to come along.’ _

Izuku let out a sigh, “You said my heart was pure, but damaged. What exactly does that mean?”

_ ‘I can sense that you are a kind, caring person, but others don’t see that so easily.’ _ He started,  _ ‘They are blindsided by your lack of ability, which in all honesty, shouldn’t matter.’ _

Tsukiyokishi glanced looked up towards the night sky, moonlight making him have an almost ethereal glow to him,  _ ‘In the days of old no one had an extraordinary ability, but no one was on equal footing either.’  _ He started, _ ‘But it didn’t matter as much back then because the gaps in skill were shorter, and because people would readily help one another instead of using each other as stepping stones to reach their own goals.’ _ The silver Gallade explained.

Izuku glance at his new partner, that was still very odd to say, “How long have you been alive? If you don’t mind me asking that is.” Izuku said, “Its just.. you talk as if you’ve lived through all of that, but that was centuries ago..”

The knight pokemon chuckled a bit, it could even be heard outside of their telepathic communication,  _ ‘Trust me I haven’t lived that long.’ _ He assured,  _ ‘I’ve only been alive for about fourteen to fifteen years, by all means, I am still technically an adolescent like you, even if I am fully evolved early.’ _

Tsukiyokishi set a small smile Izuku’s way,  _ ‘I suppose you want to hear about that now? After all its not very often you see one of m kind out in the wild, a Gardivour maybe.’ _

“I am a little curious,” Izuku admitted.

_ ‘It actually happened by complete accident.’ _ He started,  _ ‘When I was still a Kirlia I was running away from some strong poison types, I ended up tripping and fell into a cave that has been untouched by humans. It was full of evolutionary stones of all types, I ended up finding a Dawn Stone there and felt pulled to it.’ _

_ ‘I never really felt like evolving into a Gardevoir would be right for me.’ _ The argent pokemon explained.

Izuku tilted his head slightly, “I guess it makes sense that pokemon would have a preference for what they evolve into..” Izuku muttered to himself.

_ ‘Some do, some don’t, and others would prefer to not evolve at all.’ _ The lunar paladin started,  _ ‘Most trainers only think of what they want their pokemon to evolve into instead of trying to find out how their pokemon feel. Eevees are especially subjected to this, people always have a preference for what evolution they want, but take no consideration for how their partner feels about it.’ _

“Do you know what it feels like to be evolved into the wrong form?” Izuku asked.

_ ‘I’ve heard it feels like your body isn’t yours. Some say they want to completely scratch off their skin to get rid of the feeling.’ _ He said,  _ ‘And people wonder why their pokemon sometimes like them less after evolution.’ _

“That sounds terrible..” Izuku said quietly, “God people suck!”

Tsukiyokishi snorted at that,  _ ‘Indeed they are.’ _

🙤 · ┈┈✤┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈✤┈┈ · 🙦

At sunrise, Izuku and Tsukiyokishi left the forest and headed towards a Pokeball market that was in town. Izuku had some money on him ad needed to buy a Pokeball for Tsukiyo even if he wasn’t going to be in it very often.

As the two were walking everyone was staring at them, I mean why wouldn’t they? The few people that were here knew who Izuku was and they definitely knew his history with bein rejected by pokemon.

So for him to just show up with a shiny fully evolved pokemon like this?

Yeah, it’s safe to say they thought he stole him.

Or at least they would if it wasn’t for the way Tsuki would get defensive if anyone stepped to close or tried to say something to Izuku.

Tsukiyokishi was very obviously not going to take any shit that people were going to give his trainer.

The two stopped in front of one of the smaller stands. Izuku decided to get luxury balls for his pokemon. It was something he decided on a long time ago. He wants his pokemon to be comfortable and happy, they chose to be stuck with him and he’ll treat them well because of it.

He was also going to buy some Pokeball paint and some other things so he could personalize them. Tsuki definitely gave off a very regal, serene air. Izuku planned to paint something to do with the moon on his Pokeball to match his namesake, of course, his pokemon would get a say in this as well.

Izuku pointed to the Pokeballs and paint he wanted and dug the money he had on him out of his pocket, hen he looked back up in front of him was was the Luxury balls he asked fore plus some other type he hadn’t seen before asked for, “Umm..”

“These are called canvas balls.” The vender started, “They’re a specialty made by me. Think of these as an improved Luxury ball thats easier to paint.” He said taking the money Izuku had. Izuku picked up the Pokeball cases, there was about twelve in each case. He got three cases of Luxury balls and a case and a half of canvas balls.

“Ah- Thank you.” Izuku thanked the mad before scurrying away, he had no idea why he was being nice to him, and it was honestly making him a little uneasy.

Izuku shook his head and grabbed one of the canvas balls. Tsuki tapped the fount of it causing it to opened and for him to be sucked inside and captured.

Tsukiyokishi was officially Izuku’s pokemon, now all he needed to do was get him registered as a battle companion and his starter.

Hopefully, before Kacchan can find-

“What the hell?”

\------

That is what Tsukiyokishi looks like- Forgive the shitty lighting.

And for those that didn't know, I made Tsukiyokishi's name a pun- His name roughly translates to 'Moonlit Knight'


	3. Important

So my laptop stopped working entirely, like it stopped charging and now it's dead. Luckily I still have my bnb passwords and everything to my accounts. Currently I'm typing th his from my phone and bnb it's a huge pain in the ass, so try to ignore any spelling or spacing issues in this.

Basically I won't be able to update ccx any of my books until I get a new computer which will probably take months so all of my fics are on hiatus. 

When i get my new computer I'll try to make an extra long chapter or something as a way to make up for lost time.

Thank you for being patient with me.

\- PKV


End file.
